


"Are You Jewish?"

by Eurydicesflowers



Category: The Last Five Years (2014)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Inspired by The Last Five Years, My First Fanfic, New York City, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydicesflowers/pseuds/Eurydicesflowers
Summary: Jamie Wellerstein and Cathy Hyatt meet for the first time in a crowded New York Club.
Relationships: Cathy Hyatt/Jamie Wellerstein
Kudos: 4





	"Are You Jewish?"

**Author's Note:**

> HI. I recently discovered The Last Five Years aND WOW IT HURT ME.
> 
> I needed something happy to read after watching it :') 
> 
> Here's this super short one shot

Cathy Hyatt walked into the club. She didn't know anyone, but it was a good break from refreshing her emails all day hoping one of the drama playhouses had emailed her back about her audition she sent them. Cathy was just going to have a drink them go back home. She had like 5 auditions this morning and was exhausted. She needed this. A nice deserved break. It was a nice time for rest from reading scripts from her drama class. Cathy couldn't help but day dream about her big break on Broadway. One of these days, she would have a successful career on Broadway, doing the stage door, taking pictures and signing autographs, hearing people tell her she inspired them and are now being the lead in their high school play. Something like that. But for now, she was just regular Cathy Hyattes, a big time loser in a random New York City bar.

After nursing a couple drinks, her phone buzzes. It's an email from a playhouse in Ohio, saying they received her audition and would love for her to join them this Summer for their summer stock. She marks it down in her notes to remind herself to email them back soon, but right now she just got a free drink. She puts her phone back in her pocket and makes eye contact a couple seats down with a guy as he nods to her, giving her a small wave with a goofy smile.

Cathy smiles back and walks over to him, with her drink in hand. "Thanks for this..." Cathy says, lingering since she doesn't know his name.

"....Uh...Jamie, Jamie Wellerstein..." He replies sort of out of breath with smile. She likes his smile. He shakes her hand. "I'm Cathy Hyatt." "Well, Cathy I am about to ask a random but serious question..." Jamie starts, putting his drink on the counter and standing up besides her. 

"I'm ready, let's do this." Cathy takes a sip of her drink. 

"Cathy Hyatt...are you Jewish?" She lets out a small laugh. "Why is that the first question-" "I told you it was random" "What the hell, Wellerstein" Jamie laughs and so does she. "Well...are you?" "No, I'm Catholic. And you're Jewish I'm guessing?" She takes another sip of her drink, waiting for Jamie to answer. He sits down next to her. "Shit, that's great news." Cathy raises an eyebrow, smiling and she shakes her head. "I am Jewish." He finally answers. He does that silly smile that Cathy is beginning to love after only a few seconds. After a while of silence Jamie asks, "Hey, want to get out of here? I know this good pizza place that's still open..." He waits for her answer, silently hoping she'll agree. "Pizza sounds great, " Cathy smiles, grabbing her camera and putting the camera strap on her shoulder. "Let's go." Her and Jamie exit the bustling club and into the fresh cold air of New York. 

Walking down the blocks side by side, Jamie and Cathy have small talk and laughing at simple things. "Okay, Okay, Okay..." Cathy says calming down from their laughing fit as they enter the pizza joint. Jamie and Cathy agree on a pizza and a side of garlic knots. "It's cool, you'll make it so far in acting. Cathy Hyatt...a big time star..." He does a mock of a crowd in a stadium, chanting her name. They find a table, waiting for their order. "I believe in you." he finishes and has a sincere smile on his face. She smiles back, surprised. This guy who she's known for maybe an hour, believes in her? 

"Thanks Jamie, but enough about me. What's up with you?"

"I'm a writer." 

"Oh, you're a writer? What have you been working on?"

"I have a bunch of ideas, I just can't figure out which ones are good enough. I've hit a wall"

Their pizza arrives and they begin to eat, while they continue their conversation. "Well, when you figure out your inspiration for your story, let me know." She takes a bite of her pizza. "How are you liking the auditions?" Jamie asks. "Oh...its alright. I haven't booked anything major yet, just audition after audition. I was an extra once, that was exciting. And When I'm not doing auditioning, I work at a bar, cleaning up, nothing exciting.." Cathy mumbles, laughing slightly. 

"We'll help each other out. One day, you'll be a famous actress on Broadway and I'll be famous writer. I think you'll be fine... " Jamie reaches over the table and rests his hand on hers, reassuringly. "just hang on and you'll see, if you need a friend I'll be there." "Thanks Jamie...I needed to hear that." She lets out a sigh and they continue talking about their lives and futures and dreams until its 5am and they're in a cab heading to Cathys apartment to drop her off. Jamie gently wakes up Cathy and she sheepishly picks her head off his shoulder. 

"Thanks again for the pizza." She grabs her purse and gets out of the cab, rifling through it outside the cab door. 

"Did you forget something?" Jamie asks looking around the bottom of the cab floor. "No, I found it." Cathy takes out a napkin and hands it to him. 

"It's my number, I wrote it down at the pizza place when you got us refills." She smirks and Jamie shakes his head, laughing. 

"Smooth, Hyatt. I'll call you." "Later Wellerstein."

Cathy shuts the cab door and walks up to her apartment and looks back while Jamie waves and the cab drives off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> So I mention Jamies smile in here quite a few times and it's the goofy smile Jamie does in Goodbye Until Tomorrow.
> 
> You know the one. 
> 
> UGH THAT SMILE. Jeremy Jordan can step on me!! And so can Anna Kendrick THANKS


End file.
